How Far We've Come
by Joey Sohma
Summary: Misa wakes up one morning and contemplates if killing people is really worth it in the end. MisaxLight songfic "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20


Author's Note: Mkay, first song fic, first Misa fic. So it's probably very OOC, but I just wanted some practice. Anyway, **there are spoilers here** if you have not finished the series, so consider yourself warned! Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone_

The young blond girl made her way through the busy streets of Japan. She was on the way to the cafe were her fiancé asked her to meet him. Life outside their apartment seemed the same as always. But today felt different. She felt as if something big was going to happen to her. Her pace slowed as thoughts swirled through her mind._What have we been doing? Is this right?_ She tried to shake her thoughts; she loved him, and would do anything for him. If it meant killing, then that's what she would do.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an our if that  
Started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

She entered the cafe, and spotted the brown-haired boy at a booth in the back. "Light-kun!" She waved, and skipped over to the booth. She kissed his cheek, and sat across from him. "You weren't there when I woke up this morning! Misa got scared, but then she found your note! Where did you have to go?"

"I had to go meet up with Matsuda and the others. Today is an important day," he explained. His appearance backed up his words. He was dressed in a nice suit, and his face was serious.

Misa frowned. "Why won't you tell me what's so important? Is it bad? Can you not tell Misa?" She seemed anxious.

Light couldn't meet her gaze. He looked away, and spoke quietly. "It's nothing, Misa. Don't worry about it."

Silence fell upon the young couple. They only spoke to order coffee, and Misa ordered a strawberry parfait. They still said nothing.

Misa decided to break the silence. "Light-kun...why is Misa special to you?" she asked. Her voice was full of sadness, and her expression was grave.

He stared at her. He had nothing to say. In all honesty, Misa meant nothing to him. "Misa..."

"Be honest!" she cried, leaning over the table at him. "Please! Misa...Misa doesn't think Light-kun loves her anymore!" Tears formed in her eyes. She felt her heart breaking, but she had to ask him the question. It had been bothering her all morning, and she had to ask him before it tore her up inside.

Light nervously checked his watch, unable to meet Misa's tear-filled gaze. "I have to go." He got up, and started to leave.

"Wait!" Misa ran after him, and followed him down the street. "If Light-kun does not love Misa anymore...then why am I still here? Why didn't you kill Misa?"

He turned, and grabbed her shoulders. He managed to look her in the eye, despite the tears that spilled onto her dress. "I needed you. I needed your eyes."

"Do you love me?"

He didn't answer.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

She felt her heart shatter. He didn't love her. She had been used, and she had been blind to it. She closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears. She felt Light's grip on her shoulders disappear, and heard him begin to walk away. "Misa still loves Light-kun!" she shouted. He stopped. She opened her eyes. "Even if he doesn't love her back! Light-kun, please, I want to speak to you. Come with me?"

"Ok."

She led him down the street to a quiet, out of the way park. They sat down on a bench. Misa rested her head on Light's shoulder. "Light-kun...you know I would do anything for you, no matter what...but..." She paused, and took a deep breath before she continued. "Killing people...how much longer can we keep this up?"

"We won't get caught."

"You say that, Light-kun, but we'll get caught eventually, won't we? Look at how far we've come! People fear Kira! The world is a better place! Can we stop?" She picked her head up, and looked at him.

His answer was cold and simple. "No."

"I can't do this anymore! I-I can't keep killing!"

"Then I'll go on by myself." Light stood suddenly, and left without another word. He didn't stop to look back at her. He didn't know he would never see her again.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to_

She couldn't hold back any longer. Her heart, her mind, her soul, everything, shattered. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. She had finally driven herself to insanity. She couldn't carry the weight of so many lost souls anymore. She was done for. Kira was going to have to take care of himself. She watched as Light began to disappear. She stood, and began to run. Not towards Light, but away from him. Away from Kira.

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
Said, "Where you going man? You know the world is headed for hell.  
Say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to."_

Misa fell to her knees, unable to keep going. She had to face the facts. She couldn't keep the Kira mask on for much longer. She knew she was going to get caught. She didn't, no, couldn't, move. She ignored the stares of people who passed by her, blocked out all comments.

_Well I believe it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

It was then that it dawned on her: her world was over.

_Its gone gone, baby its all gone  
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

Misa slowly made her way back to their apartment. Almost as if in a trance, she changed into one of her dresses. She hadn't worn it since the day that L died. Before she left, she took one last look around her home. It was empty and quiet. She felt unwelcome, and quickly locked the door. She made her way downtown, walking slowly. Thinking. Her thoughts weren't specific. Nothing really mattered to her anymore. She made her way to the top of the tallest building; an old warehouse that hadn't been used in years. She climbed over the railing, and stood at the edge. She didn't know it, but below her lay Light's lifeless body. With one last look at the setting sun, she closed her eyes, and fell.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_


End file.
